


New Year

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms fell asleep on new year's eve.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 71





	New Year

“I knew you couldn’t stay up til midnight.” You whispered, petting Brahms’ hair.  


Brahms was curled up on the couch, his head on your lap. You had your phone playing music, and you had a drink sitting on the coffee table in front of you just out of reach. It would be in reach if you didn’t have the human equivalent of a cat sleeping on your lap.  


Brahms had wanted to stay up with you, and he had been so excited-he’d even insisted on drinking coffee so that he could stay up with you. But Brahms was still Brahms, and he was in no way a night owl, and he had fallen asleep on your lap the second ten-thirty rolled around.  


You hummed along to the music you had playing, thinking of the long and strange string of events that had led you to this house and his man. What a year.  


“My resolutions are to make art, and make more things in general. I haven’t had time to make things lately. Maybe start eating healthier, that’s a pretty standard resolution.” You thought out loud, watching the hands on the grandfather clock tick ever closer to midnight. “I want to write and learn a new skill. I’ve always wanted to be a model, maybe I can teach Brahms how to hold a camera and we can take fun artsy pictures together. Well, probably gothic pictures for Brahms and his mask.”  


You chuckled when you pictured Brahms trying to work a camera, and full-blown laughed when you pictured Brahms posing for creepy gothy pictures. You were so wrapped up in imagining the year ahead you almost didn’t notice when the clock struck midnight. The grandfather clock’s tune rang out, indicating the death of the old year and celebrating the birth of the new.  


“Happy new year, Brahms.” You rubbed his arm, gently waking him up. “Let’s go to bed.”  


Brahms grumbled in protest as you stood, forcing him to move his head off of your lap. He only stood when you started pulling on his arm.  


“It’s the new year?” Brahms mumbled, rubbing his eye fruitlessly as his mask was blocking his hand from truly rubbing it.  


“It is.” You wrapped your arm around his waist, shuffling with him to the bedroom. “Are you excited?”  


“I guess.” Brahms yawned.  


“Do you have any resolutions?” You asked as you two entered the bedroom. Brahms broke away from you, falling face first on the bed, making you laugh.  


“Just one.” Brahms said into the blankets, his voice so muffled you could barely understand him.  


“What is it?” You asked, crawling into your side of the bed and getting under the covers.  


Brahms lazily lifted his head. You waited for him to say something, but he didn’t. He pulled himself up, yawning again dramatically, making you giggle.  


Brahms leaned over to the dresser beside his side of the bed, pulling something out, hiding it in his clenched fist.  


“What’s that?” You asked.  


Brahms sat closer to you, resting his head on your shoulder. “I wanted to give you this before the year ended. But, I slept through it.”  


You opened your mouth to ask what he was talking about, but before you could Brahms opened up his hand, revealing a ring resting on his palm. It was silver, with a green jewel surrounded by smaller white jewels.  


Your mouth hung open, your breath escaping silently as you absorbed what was in front of you.  


“Brahms?” You choked out, your eyes welling with tears.  


“I found it in my mom’s jewelry drawer.” Brahms lifted up his head, his eyes darting around nervously. “And, um, you’ve lived here for a while, and, um, we have fun. And I want you around. And I like being with you. And I like you. God, I had something prepared but I forgot it.” Brahms looked down, covering his face with his other hand. “God…”  


“Are you… are you proposing?” You asked, never tearing your eyes from the ring.  


“Yes.” Brahms said. “I am.”  


Your face heated up as the tears that formed in your eyes finally fell. “And you want to marry me?”  


“Yes, that’s, yes. I do.” Brahms stuttered, burying his face back in your shoulder, his ears red from embarrassment.  


A chocked laugh made its way through your tears as you finally took the ring, looking at it. “I love it.”  


Brahms peeked at you form his vantage point on your shoulder. “You do?”  


“I do!” You slipped it on your finger, laugh-crying more. “I always made fun of people who get engaged on new year’s, but this is perfect! I love it!”  


“I love you.” Brahms wrapped his arms around you tightly. “That was my resolution, to make you stay forever.”  


You hugged Brahms, burying your face in his hair, tears streaming down your face as you looked at the ring on your finger. “All you ever had to do was ask.”


End file.
